


Can't Say No To A Challenge

by Sybilina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt vloggers/youtubers.  Wherein Stiles and Scott are both youtubers who don't live in the same town but they still get into merry mischief.  And somehow the Sheriff becomes a top favorite in the comments section.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Say No To A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 40 Fics in 80 Days Challenge.

It all began with a stupid video.

Well. Okay, several stupid videos.

Stiles isn't going to lie, he totally started it. He's always been an instigator and it was probably best that his parents stopped spawning after him.

The first video was a ridiculous lip-syncing video in which Stiles wore his tightest, lowest v-cut shirt and sang along to the Spice Girls. That is, until his father walked in.

His punishment? Putting the video up on the web. Of course, he'd taken it down again within a few days but by then it had already gotten over a million views and earned him a couple hundred thousand subscribers with hundreds of comments requesting more videos (and then some but he ignored those).

But then this other kid, Scott, posted a similar video, featuring him lip syncing in a mesh shirt to Hanson until his mother walked in.

Stiles might have hurt himself laughing before he could stop himself, and realized he had a competitor.

It quickly devolved into a video challenge game, wherein they tackled the the gallon of milk challenge, the pop rocks and soda challenge, the ghost pepper challenge (Stiles had the hiccups for days), and the dizzy challenge. That last one might have given Stiles a concussion but at least it got him views.

Then it turned into individualized challenges. Scott made a video featuring him skateboarding, doing tricks and looking ridiculously smug (and adorable) about it, before pointing at the camera and telling Stiles it was his turn.

Stiles never passed up a challenge.

Of course, since he'd never been on a skateboard before, he ended up with cuts and bruises all up and down his arms and legs and, if his father hadn't stopped him on his way out the door with wrist guards, a helmet, and a pointed look, he probably would have been looking at yet another concussion.

The things he did for his viewers.

He ended up challenging Scott to a cook-off. Since he made dinner for his father most nights, he was pretty sure he'd win. By the end of his own video, his father was eating the food and nodding, giving a thumbs up and smiling. Stiles didn't realize until editing that his father had been making faces and choking gestures behind his back, mouthing the words “save me” before the video cut off.

His father was quickly becoming more liked than he was.

Still, Stiles thought he had it in the bag, what with his phenomenal cooking skills and his father's ability to wrap the fans around his finger. But then Scott had to go and make an endearing video with his mother, who spent the entire time teaching him how to cook lasagna and bake cookies, trading easy jokes and banter, and she ended up putting a handful of flour in Scott's hair, making him look at the camera and grin.

It was disgusting and adorable and Stiles hated him for it.

As time went on, the fans wanted more. They asked for less silliness, more question and answer videos, and way too many of them asked when Scott and him were going to meet and fuck it out. Stiles thought that was a little forward of them, even though he was kind of wondering the same.

For the most part, they maintained a video-only method of communication. One day, Scott would make a video at Stiles and, a day or two later, Stiles would make one responding to him. They might comment in each other's comments sections but that was pretty much it.

Stiles let his crush fester, even though he knew for a fact that Scott was straight. Sometimes, he had random girls in his videos, one time a girl named Allison during an archery video (and yes, Stiles did whistle because wow, Scott was lucky and yeah, he might have been a little jealous of her as well) and another time a girl named Kira who wielded a wooden sword with expertise and ended up throwing Scott over her shoulder to the floor. Stiles couldn't decide at that moment if he would have preferred being Scott or being Kira.

One time, Scott came down with pneumonia and they spent the next few weeks doing livestreams of them playing videos games. The amount of “Aww, so cute!!” in their comments section made Stiles want to punch them but only in the nicest way. He was allowed to have a crush but not if everyone kept calling him on it.

One time, Scott suggested doing the tumblr challenge and Stiles immediately shut him down. No way was he going to be able to see fanart of him and Scott fucking, which he was pretty sure was on there somewhere and would no doubt be one of the first things they saw if he accepted the challenge. Once upon a time, he had a tumblr of his own and when a few posts made their way to his dashboard regarding him and Scott, he had to sign off and he'd never signed back in.

When the harlem shake videos started popping up, Scott made a video montage of as many as he could find because he absolutely couldn't get enough of them. “I don't know what it is,” he said at the end of the video. “They're hilarious, it doesn't matter who they are or what they're doing, if I had a million of these videos, it wouldn't be enough.”

So for his birthday, Stiles sent out a request to all their fans to make homemade harlem shake videos and he edited them all into a video for Scott, featuring one of his favorite songs by the Beastie Boys, ending it with his own homemade harlem shake, featuring his dad and the entire police department.

He broke records with that video.

 

-

 

“So, Stiles, if that is your real name,” Scott said at the end of his most recent video. Stiles rolled his eyes. Scott knew it was a nickname but he and the fans had been wheedling him for weeks now trying to get him to tell them his real name. He made sure his father never saw any of these videos. As much as his father liked to cut in on his videos, he knew he'd pop in at the most random moment and just blurt out his name. “I challenge you to a Q&A.”

“Weak,” Stiles muttered to himself.

Then Scott held up a finger. “With a twist. You've got to pick out ten fan questions and do the Q&A... with your dad.”

It was like Scott knew his weakness. He scowled at the screen. His father wouldn't let him get away with just any questions. Unlike most parents, his father knew enough about the internet that he would go onto the comments section and pick out twenty of the most embarrassing questions he could find and needle Stiles until he answered them.

“To be fair, I'll do the same with my mom. But only after you do your video.” Scott's eyes narrowed at the camera, daring Stiles to decline the challenge. Stiles narrowed his eyes right back, trying not to look at Scott's lips as the video ended. He was definitely going to do the challenge.

Of course, he might have to move out of the country and change his name afterwards.

 

-

 

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Really, was that one of the question?” Stiles said, reaching for the list.

“Of course it was,” his father said, yanking the paper away. “Stop messing around, would I lie to you?”

Stiles looked at the camera. “Need I remind you what happened with Speck?” Speck had been their dog when Stiles was five, their one and only attempt, and shortly after they got her, they'd had to 'give her to a more needy home.' Of course, years later, Stiles had gotten the rest of the story from his father – Speck had become cancer ridden and his father had to put her down.

“That was one time,” his father said, looking back at the list. “Are you going to answer?”

“I hate you so much,” Stiles said to the camera. His dad decked him and Stiles nearly flailed off the chair. “Not you! Scott! I hate Scott!”

“Yeah, sure. Hate. Is that what they're calling it these days?”

Stiles took the moment to straighten his shirt and try to get his blushing under control as he answered the question. “Well I used to think I wanted to be a cop and work with my dad but I'm slowly beginning to think that's a bad idea.”

His father put the list down and looked at him. “Really? You want to work with me?”

“Well, yeah. How many times have I tried helping you in your cases? Figuring out the clues, finding the bad guy, that all sounds like a worthy life goal.”

His father stared at him for a moment and Stiles glanced at the camera. “Well you shouldn't,” his father said suddenly. “It's dangerous. Next question. When was the last time you went to the hospital? Oh god, are they trying to jinx you?”

“I'm on a first name basis with all the nurses in the Emergency Room,” Stiles said to the camera. “When was it, anyway?”

“That rope-climbing stunt you tried since I wouldn't get you a bow and arrow for that stupid challenge. You ended up with burns on your hands and we thought you broke your tail bone, remember?”

Stiles felt his face heat up. Really. It couldn't have been one of his cooler injuries? “You could have lied, Dad.”

“I would never,” he said with a hand to his chest and Stiles looked at the camera again, unimpressed.

“What's your real name?”

“Oh my god, no, next question, next question!” he yelled as his father started to say it. He hoped the camera stayed put as he all but tackled his father, who was still a lot stronger than Stiles gave him credit for.

Once his father was situated neatly on Stiles's back on the ground, all but crushing him, he said, “Mow the lawn every day this summer and I'll keep my mouth shut.”

“Damn it, Scott, you owe me!” he yelled before finally agreeing, his father offering a hand to help him up.

“If you could travel anywhere, where would it be?”

Stiles had to think for a moment before blurting out his answer. Even though Scott lived in the same state, it was a big state and it would be a few hours' drive to get there. But if he had to choose anywhere, that's where he would go.

But he certainly couldn't say that so he said the next best thing. “Tubecon.” Tubecon was the annual convention of youtubers, something Stiles had been wanting to go to for years but he hadn't the time or money. He was pretty sure Scott was going to be there.

Luckily, his father said nothing to that. “What's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done? Oh boy, where do we start?

“They didn't ask for a list, Dad, just the most ridiculous, and I already know it. One of my very first videos where I was lip-syncing the Spice Girls and if you haven't seen it, you never will because I deleted it shortly after putting it on youtube.”

“You deleted that?” his father said. “I liked that video.”

“Of course you did. I would have thought you'd get sick of videos featuring your son doing stupid stuff and yet, you never seem to.”

“Video proof of what I have to deal with twenty four hours a day seven days a week makes my world a brighter place. Also, it's the office favorite. Pretty sure Hank nearly pissed himself last week watching your video.”

“It's your goal in life to embarrass the crap out of me, isn't it?”

“I don't have to embarrass you, Stiles, you do that all by yourself. I just like to watch.” Then he grinned. “Next question. Favorite movie?”

They both turned to the camera and said at the same time, “Star Wars.” Then Stiles turned to his father. “Keep your mouth shut.”

“What?” his father said, looking back at the card and Stiles thought he was in the clear. “See,” his father said, looking at the camera and Stiles felt his jaw drop, “Stiles has wanted to be Luke Skywalker since he was five. He's watched the movies hundreds, I mean hundreds of times, and he still wants to be Luke Skywalker. I keep waiting for him to realize Han Solo is the real hero and yet. He's never been the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“Dad!”

“He does have the whining down, though.”

Stiles glared at the camera for a few moments. “I'm deleting this out of the video.”

“No you're not.”

“I really am.”

“No, you're not,” his father said, adopting his famous Look. That look said 'you better listen up because you won't like the consequences.' Last time he got that Look and didn't pay heed, he ended up on the street corner holding a sign of shame. He's pretty sure his father got pictures of that and is waiting for the next time he doesn't pay heed to that Look to blackmail him with them or release them onto the web.

“I'm not going to delete this,” Stiles said to the camera. “You're evil,” he said to his father. “Besides that, Luke was the one who saved them all and he had plenty of redeeming qualities and that movie is not just about who I wanted to be when I grew up, it was also about philosophy and having a moral code and not kissing your sister.” Stiles frowned. “Where was I going with this?”

His father grinned. “What is your favorite disney movie?”

“Lady and the Tramp,” he said immediately. Then he looked at the camera. “There's a backstory to that but only really important people get to hear it.”

His father looked like he was going to say something but then he probably remembered. That was the last movie Stiles had watched with his mother. The sheriff nodded. “Next question: Where did you learn how to cook?”

“Mom,” he said quickly. “Before she died, she made up a big recipe book of all her favorite foods. I was only eight but once you started letting me use the stove -”

“You mean last week?” his father teased.

“- I taught myself using that book,” Stiles finished, ignoring his father.

“I'm really glad you took after her instead of me in that area. I can't even make a salad,” he said to the camera.

Stiles looked at the camera. “It's true, he's not even lying. Every time he tries to make a salad, I have to fix it for him.”

His father shoved his chair, making him spin, as he asked the next question. “Are you going to Tubecon?” Then turned to the camera and said, “Yes.”

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked, stopping the chair.

“Happy birthday.”

“My birthday isn't for another few months.”

“I know how much you want to see...” Then his father looked at the camera before looking back at Stiles. “... all those video-makers and camera stuff.”

Slick, dad, real slick, he thought. “Thank you,” Stiles said. “I mean, really? You have to get those tickets like way in advance...”

“I got the ticket. Last question: Do you have a crush?”

Stiles inadvertently looked at the camera before turning back to his father. “That was ten questions, right? I think we're done here.”

His father started making kissy faces and Stiles scowled at him. “Scott, your turn, and I expect at least half as much embarrassment as I just went through!”

 

-

 

His father insisted on watching when Scott made his return video, which was ridiculous and cute and Stiles thought he was going to pass out from fluff poisoning.

First off, his mother ruffled his hair right in the beginning of the video. That wasn't even the cutest part, the cutest part was how Scott just sat there and took it instead of trying to bat her hand away.

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

“A veterinarian,” Scott said.

“When was the last time you were in the hospital? Besides to see me,” she said with a wink to the camera. His father sat down next to him and scooted closer to the screen.

“She's a nurse,” Scott said to the camera. “One of the best.”

“Stop it,” she said though it was obvious she was enjoying the attention.

“The cinnamon challenge,” Scott said. Then he looked at the camera sincerely. “Though, that was in no way your fault, Stiles, so don't feel bad.”

“He should feel a little bad,” his mom said. “That is one of the stupidest challenges on the web and you have asthma!”

“He didn't know I have asthma, no one knew I have asthma until now, thanks,” he said.

“Oh. Well he's off the hook then. But no more challenges until you research them!” she said with a wag of the finger at the camera.

“I like her,” Stiles's father said.

“Stop, we're listening to Scott right now,” Stiles said, turning the volume up.

“What's the biggest lie you ever told?” she asked him and Stiles could see her eyes dancing, waiting for him to walk into a trap.

“Yeah right. Well. How do you define lying?”

Stiles cracked up laughing.

“You two were made for each other,” he heard his dad mutter.

“I mean,” Scott continued, “if you define lying as being asked a question and telling an untruth, then the biggest lie would be the time I told you I was going to Isaac's house and I actually went to Allison's. But if you define lying as the absence of truth...” He shrugged with a pouty face suggesting, “I'll never tell.”

Stiles blinked to get the hearts out of his eyes.

Miraculously, she let it slide and moved on to the next question. “If you could travel anywhere, where would it be?”

Scott looked at the camera then and it felt like he was looking right at Stiles. “I'd probably go visit Stiles, actually. I mean, as much trouble as we get into being miles and miles apart, imagine the damage we could do together.”

“I'd rather not,” Stiles heard his father say at the same time as Scott's mom. Stiles turned with a raised eyebrow to stare at his father, who turned a light pink.

“What's the most ridiculous thing you've ever done?” she continued.

“This entire video challenge thing,” Scott said with a laugh. “Though, it's the most dedicated I've ever been and honestly the most fun so I haven't regretted it for an instant.”

Stiles felt himself shiver.

“What's your favorite movie?”

“The Godfather.”

“Oh, a deal breaker,” Stiles's father said and Stiles pushed him.

“Favorite Disney movie?”

“Brave.”

His mother nodded, her eyes dark and focused on the paper.

“What's the most useful skill you know?”

“Probably first aid. I mean, having you for a mom and trying to become a vet has its perks.”

“Oh is that all I'm good for?” she teased.

“Mom,” he said with what seemed to be an attempt at a scowl but it was mostly just dimples.

“All right, last two. Are you going to Tubecon?” she asked him.

They both turned to the camera and said, “Yes,” and even though Stiles had gotten a lot of comments about how cute it had been when he and his father had said things at the exact same time, he hadn't realized just how cute it could be until Scott and his mother did it.

“You're already packed, aren't you?” she asked him.

He shrugged, looking bashful. “Maybe.”

Tubecon wasn't for another three weeks and Stiles couldn't stop the grin on his face even if he wanted to.

They saved the best for last though and she asked him the question Stiles had been both anticipating and dreading. “Do you have a crush?”

Scott looked directly into the camera, those big brown eyes practically searing into Stiles's. “Maybe.”

Then he rounded up the video with a beaming smile, telling everyone to stay tuned next week.

And he finished his video with another video. A copy of Stiles's Spice Girls video.

Stiles promptly fell out of his chair as his dad left the room laughing.

 

-

 

Tubecon seemed to come too fast and too slow at the same time. Sadly, since Stiles was still technically underage ('technically' as in he was, he just didn't agree with the law in that area), his father would be accompanying him. On the other hand, it would be nice to have the bonding time, for his dad to actually see what he did with his free time and see how it really was a community, even if all the people only showed up as text and icons for the most part.

Stiles barely remembered the videos leading up to Tubecon, though the Spice Girls video awakened nostalgia in both Stiles and Scott, and the comments didn't help. Therefore, they both made a video featuring them singing and dancing to one of their favorite guilty pleasure songs.

Stiles sang to Miley Cyrus, getting up close and personal with the camera before swinging a bat around (he didn't have a mallet and even if he did, he felt like his father would come storming in like the kool-aid man to stop Stiles and any of his shenanigans) and tearing at his clothes, because, as comfortable as Stiles was in his own skin, he wasn't comfortable enough to be naked for his youtube subscribers. Anyway, youtube would probably block the video within a few minutes.

Scott, somehow unsurprisingly, sang to Faith Hill and wandered around his school kissing everyone on the cheek, even guys. Mostly everyone just rolled their eyes and smiled and, with each press of lips against someone else, Stiles felt his jealousy rise. He wanted those lips on him, damn it.

And then, at the end of the video, they were, all smooched up against the camera. Stiles may have paused the video on that for a few hours too long.

He definitely wasn't prepared for the fans, however. It nearly ruined the experience, truth be told. The minute he and his father got to the hotel, they started recognizing them, stopping him for autographs and pictures and, honestly, Stiles was a little car-lagged. All he wanted was a quick shower and to change into different clothes. And maybe some decent food.

And then he wanted to hunt for Scott.

But here he was in the middle of the lobby making help me faces at his father who found it incredibly amusing before shoving a card key into his pocket and leaving him alone to his fate.

After a few weak attempts to shove them off, Stiles let himself be led further into the convention, letting himself get washed away in the booths and noise. Everywhere, he kept spotting faces he thought were familiar, words he knew from editing and commenting, like reddit, tumblr, types of cameras, even a couple of guys talking about perfect lighting which made Stiles want to stop because that was one thing he kept having issues with.

And then he realized where the fans were leading him and he nearly fell to the ground in an attempt to run away.

After all these months, after all the offhanded comments, the rising sexual tensions (at least on Stiles's part), the stupid challenges, the numerous injuries, Stiles was suddenly terrified of meeting him.

“Hey! It's Batman!”

Stiles stopped his attempt to escape, turning back around to see a path had been cut in the people between him and Scott. “Wait. I thought you were Batman?” Both of them repeatedly made comments like, “I'm Batman!” before running off to complete a stunt. During his skateboarding video, Scott had worn a cape while claiming to be Batman before leaping onto a railing and grinding all the way down the stairs. That had been the moment Stiles realized he had a crush.

“Nah, dude, I got the bike, you got the jeep.”

“Jeep does not a batmobile make.”

“Well, four wheels instead of two means you're closer to Batman than I am.”

“You know what? I'll accept the title with humility, so long as you're Robin.” Stiles instantly wanted to kick himself.

The grin Scott gave him, a slow smile that stretched across his face, made up for it, though. “Hey, so I figured we should do a challenge. Here, at the convention, for a video,” Scott said.

“Say the word and I'm there.”

Ten minutes later and they were both standing outside, buckets of ice water next to them, and Stiles slipped off his shirt, reminding himself that in the Wrecking Ball video, he'd worn a good deal less.

He could feel Scott's eyes on him but he didn't look for fear of turning as red as a tomato. Already, he could feel the blush sinking into his chest.

Then a quick motion had him turning to see Scott pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground next to Stiles's. And yeah. That was definitely a blush not just creeping but full speed blooming across his chest and back. He knew he was a full-body blusher, he just didn't want the rest of the world knowing it.

Too late now.

“Please don't go for the pants,” Scott said and Stiles blinked, his mind branching off into a dozen different meanings that sentence could have. “If you take your pants off, I'll have to take mine off. Not sure if you've noticed this but I'm a little competitive.”

“You don't say. I'm tempted just because you said that. But I'll refrain since you asked nicely.”

“You know, I kind of like mowing the lawn,” Scott said.

It took a moment for Stiles to remember his father cursing him to lawn mowing for the entire summer.

“There's a kind of peace to it, you know? Just listening to your music, walking around, being useful.”

“You can mow my lawn any day, then.” Stiles smacked himself in the forehead as Scott laughed. “When are we going to start this freaking video?”

He'd watched enough ALS Challenge videos to know how it went, what to say, when to tip the water. At the last minute, Scott and him locked eyes, mischief mirrored back at him, and instead of tipping the water over his own head, he tipped it over Scott at the exact same time Scott tipped his over Stiles. Breath knocked out of him, in more ways than one, he felt the shiver start from his toes despite being the last part of his body to feel the cold and rocket up through to his shoulders, where he tried shaking it out.

Once the water was out of his eyes, he looked back at Scott, who was barely shivering and staring at him with a light smile on his face. He wondered how long they stared at each other like that before Stiles sneezed and Scott laughed at him.

 

-

 

Since Scott was eighteen, having just celebrated his birthday, he had been allowed to go to the convention by himself, and he led Stiles back to his room to dry off. He could have gone back to his own room but his dad was probably there and would more than likely give him looks about his state of undress.

“Is it always like this?” Stiles asked as they got into the elevator.

“Like what?”

“Well, I've been here less than an hour, been swamped by fans, poured ice cold water over myself, and now I'm half naked in someone else's room.”

That apparently startled a laugh out of Scott and Stiles cringed at himself for his wording.

“That's... oddly appropriate for conventions like this, yeah.”

“What's your weirdest experience at a convention?”

“Deadpool.”

Stiles blinked at him and the doors opened.

Scott looked down as they exited, suddenly bashful, and Stiles grinned, surprised. Of all the things they'd done, he'd never seen Scott look bashful or embarrassed. “Don't laugh, okay. I went dressed as Wolverine one year.”

Stiles snorted just once before schooling his features.

Scott scowled at him for a moment before continuing. “And this guy dressed as Deadpool comes over, right. And... you know what, I'm going to stop right there. Just search for deadpool videos on youtube and you'll have an idea of what happened.”

“I mean. Was it a weird good or a weird bad experience?”

“Both. The guy, the cosplayer? He was really cool. But there were other... people... involved. Basically, he started grinding me.”

Stiles choked, grateful that Scott was busy opening his room to notice.

“But then... then there were like ten other Deadpools. Who all started grinding me, too.”

“Please tell me there's a video of this,” Stiles said. His voice was several octaves higher than normal and he didn't even care.

Scott thought for a moment. “You know, there probably is.”

“What did you do?”

Scott hesitated before meeting his eyes. “If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.”

Stiles didn't know he could be turned on by the mental image of Wolverine grinding with a pack of Deadpools but, well, you learn something new every day.

“Anyway. I haven't cosplayed in years. It was really fun though. You ever cosplay?”

“Dude, this is my first convention ever. But yeah, I would cosplay. I don't know who I would cosplay as but I'd be open to suggestions.”

“Dude, we could go as Batman and Robin, it would be perfect.”

Then Scott dropped his pants and Stiles lost functioning of his brain.

“Although, the outfits would probably be incredibly uncomfortable. Oh, hey, we could go as military from Attack on Titan, have you seen that?”

Stiles swallowed, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over Scott's legs and his bare back as he pulled clothes from his suitcase. Then he shook his head, wishing for another bucket of ice water. “We should go as Deadpools,” he said.

Scott stood up straight and Stiles was amazed at his agility. If Stiles had tried that, he would have knocked something, or more likely himself, over. “We would be fantastic Deadpools,” Scott said.

Then he threw a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt at him. And yeah. Stiles couldn't say no to a challenge.

He tried to remain cool as he dropped his own pants, which were still soaking wet from the challenge, but he noticed Scott watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Once they were fully clothed, Scott sat on the edge of the bed and let himself fall back so he was looking at the ceiling. “I have a question to ask you,” he said.

Stiles held his breath. Was this the moment Scott would call him out on his crush?

“Why Lady and the Tramp?”

Stiles huffed out a breath and joined him on the bed. “It was the last movie I saw with my mom. I remember it really well. Not the movie, exactly, but the experience. It's probably my best memory.”

Scott nodded.

“Why Brave?”

Scott turned to look at him. “Remember Allison? From the archery video? She died. Car accident with her mom. Brave was her favorite movie.”

“I'm... dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know.”

“Eh, not many people do. I didn't really want them to. It was weird because... I mean I loved her, right, I wanted everyone to know her, to mourn for her because she was such an amazing person. But at the same time, I felt like she was mine? Like she's still mine? You know? Is that weird?”

“Nah, I feel the same way about Lady and the Tramp. Like, when people say they love the movie, I feel this stupid sense of like... you don't love it like I love it. Or like... that's my movie, back off. And sometimes I'll meet someone who used to know my mom and I get so angry, you know, like... She was my mom and yet all these other people knew her. They knew her before she got sick, something I can't even remember at all. And I get so angry at them like how dare they know her when she was my mom. It's ridiculous.”

“It's not ridiculous. My dad's not dead but I kind of feel the same way.”

Stiles sensed that he didn't want to talk about his dead so he kept his mouth shut. And it was weird, the easy silence between them. Comfortable.

“You know,” Scott said. “We just met, right, like, a few months ago.”

“You mean hours.”

“Well. Okay, technically, yeah. A few hours. But I kind of...” He said up so he could lean on his elbow and look at Stiles. “I kind of feel like I've known you my whole life. Like obviously, there's so much I don't know about you, since this is the first time we've ever directly talked without a billion people watching us.” Stiles nodded. “But there's like this... I don't know. Does connection sound too gay?”

“If it did, would that be a bad thing?”

Scott stared at him. “Not... necessarily.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Stiles said, propping himself up so he was the mirror image of Scott.  
Scott nodded.

“I have a crush. On a guy. Who's dated girls before and seems to be really into, like, girls, right? But sometimes, the things he says, the things he does, it just... it feels like we were made for each other. And I know that sounds romantic and sappy and stupid-”

And then Scott's lips were on his, an awkward first kiss that still seemed deliciously perfect. When Scott leaned back, he said softly, “You did mean me, right?”

“God yes. I thought I was being transparent!”

Scott kissed him again and Stiles felt the warmth of his hand finding his hip. “You were.”

Stiles couldn't even wince properly since Scott took that moment to lick his way into Stiles's mouth.

Then Stiles's phone rang and he practically chucked himself off the bed. “Jesus Christ, I have a cockblock for a father,” he said, rubbing his ass as he looked at his phone.

Scott laughed. “Go on. He's here all alone, right? Go have dinner with him, I can hear your stomach rumbling from here.”

Stiles held his thumb over the answer button. “Do you... do you want to come?”

Scott hesitated only a moment. “If... if it's okay?”

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles said.

“We arrived three hours ago, Stiles.”

“Yeah, well, it's your own fault for throwing me to the wolves.”

“Are you and the wolves done? I'm starving.”

“Well. There's one last wolf,” Stiles said, looking at Scott. “I think I want to keep this one, though.”

Scott smiled at him and Stiles mentally punched the air at the pink that crawled up into the tips of Scott's ears.

 

-

 

While his father did give Scott the third degree, going so far as to remind Scott that he had a gun and was head of the police department (Stiles crawled under the table during this conversation until his father reached down and pinched his ear and dragged him back out, which was somehow more embarrassing), he did let Stiles spend an almost indecent amount of time in Scott's room.

So it's no surprise that, a few days after the convention ended, a video was loaded up onto Scott's page featuring a challenge that their fans had begged them for on and off throughout the last few months.

Stiles had half the challenge down pat and Scott, it turned out, had the other half. It was perfect..

The camera was focused on Stiles sitting cross-legged, Scott sitting right behind him, and a cup.

And while Stiles had had to lip-sync Miley Cyrus because absolutely no one wanted to hear him actually since, the first time Scott belted out a line of song, Stiles damn near clutched his heart in agony, it was so beautiful. Scott could have sang the entire Faith Hill song and won that challenge hands down.

“And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leavin' tomorrow, what do you say?”

Stiles had practiced the cup song many, many, many times to the point where he sometimes had dreams about it. So turning to look at Scott when he sang this line was a piece of cake, his hands still whirling with movement as if they weren't even attached to him, the two of them gazing into each other's eyes.

Of course, Scott insisted he sing the chorus with him, which he did with no less than five eye rolls, two shakes of the head, and a mouthed “I'm sorry” before the next verse.

Scott's arms slipped around Stiles's waist carefully as he sang, “But it sure would be prettier with you,” his cheek pressed against Stiles's.

He didn't even mind singing the last chorus.

At the last cup drop, Scott tackled him to the floor. Softly, but loud enough for the mic to pick up, he said, “There's another challenge they gave us.”

“Oh yeah? And what's that?”

“They challenged us to kiss during a video.”

Stiles turned to the camera. “Well. You know me. I can't say no to a challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Cup Song but let me tell you, there are some fantastic youtube videos featuring it (sadly none of Scott and Stiles, though).


End file.
